


it’s you (who sees me through)

by manonwrites



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonwrites/pseuds/manonwrites
Summary: Waluigi doesn’t have hope. But maybe, one day soon, that would change.





	it’s you (who sees me through)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a FUCKING JOKE why are you reading this

Waluigi doesn’t consider himself a kind man.

The things he’s done, the harm he’s caused, the tears he’s created, they’re all for one thing and one thing only: Affection.

It’s truly pathetic that he spends day after day trying to garner the attention of one Luigi.

Luigi, the brother of Mario is hardly in the spotlight. Something that Waluigi absolutely despises, because in his eyes, Luigi deserves the attention his brother got. Luigi deserves the whole world.

He’s not exactly sure when he fell in love; but he knows that it was fast, sharp, and painful. It was waking up in the morning after your grandmother died; getting a bad grade on a test you thought you aced; nearly drowning in an ice cold lake with no one around for miles. Falling in love with someone so unattainable, so out of reach, so good is something Waluigi hates himself for. It's also something he’ll never forgive himself for.

There have been countless dates with numerous men and women, all ending the same way: going home alone to watch the latest It’s Always Sunny episode and trying not to think of the one person always in his mind.

Somewhere, along the way, Waluigi looked back at all the stupid fights, the bickering, the catchphrases and taunting and tension; he realized that no matter what he did, no matter how many useless dates he goes on, it’ll never get better. This is it. Luigi is it for him.

And that’s the simple truth, isn’t it? Waluigi will never be good enough for Italy’s second Golden Boy.

He never cries. A few years back, maybe he would shed a couple of tears, but now he sits in the green recliner in front of the TV and feels nothing.

Which is why he’s absolutely surprised when Luigi tells him that he wants to talk.

They don’t ‘talk’. That’s not a thing that happens, ever. Waluigi wasn’t born yesterday; he knows a trap when he sees one. But Luigi assures him that it’s not like that, that he just wants to talk.

So, Waluigi goes.

He goes to that stupid hipster coffee shop near the bank and the Target and sits and waits. He waits for Luigi.

Ten minutes have gone by before Waluigi realizes he’s been stood up.

Of course. What did he expect? For Luigi to actually want to meet with him? Hell no.

He doesn’t know what’s more ridiculous: Luigi asking him to talk or Waluigi fallon for it.

That’s what he does, though; he gets his hopes up and then is disappointed when things don’t go his way.

Maybe he should take Wario up on his therapy offer.

Waluigi gathers his cup of coffee and walks out of the shop, grateful for the escape. The coffee house isn’t his style, anyway.

He’s almost to his car when he hears a voice shout, “Waluigi! Wait!”

Waluigi turns, jaw dropping when he sees a breathless Luigi sprinting over. This can’t be real, he thinks. I must be going insane.

“Waluigi,” Luigi says again, and oh shit does his name on Luigi’s tongue sound good. It’s almost goddamn ethereal.

“Luigi,” Waluigi responda, swallowing any other words that might bubble their way free.

“I’m sorry,” Luigi starts. “Mario was being a dick and then there was traffic and I could’ve take the car so I took the bus and I realized how it might’ve looked so I sprinted over here-“

Waluigi stops him. “You sprinted all the way from the bus stop?”

Jesus Christ.

Luigi nods. “Yes. I’m really sorry that I was late. I’ll buy you, uh, a pastry, or something? I feel super bad about it.”

There it is: Italy’s Golden Boy in full force, one half of a dynamic duo that sweeps across nation after nation. 

It almost makes him sick.

“Nah, it’s okay, Green. I’ll see you around, yeah?” Waluigi turns away,  
not being able to face Luigi any longer.

Much to his chagrin, Luigi grabs his wrist, forcing Waluigi to turn around.

“Stay,” Luigi whispers, something unreadable in his eyes. “Please.”

Maybe it was the early afternoon atmosphere, or the tension boiling between them, or the strip club across the street. The story they tell varies every time they tell it. But, the one thing all stories have in common is that day was their first kiss. And finally, after years and years, Waluigi got his hope.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this for my STUPID FUCKING FRIENDS because i can write a joke fic in a day but can’t update my wip😳🤭


End file.
